


Galavanting Through Tales

by Swimlikeloco



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, will update tags as they become relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimlikeloco/pseuds/Swimlikeloco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Insert Madness!! (Mostly) Original Content!! (Some I've based off imagines I've read on Tumblr.. @of-all-things-crazy11 ; so all credit goes to Original Author) REQUEST!!! A character, fandom, and a sentence or so prompt!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack and the Glue (Newt x Reader)

The alarm is ringing loudly in my ears as Aris, some boys from Maze A, Theresa, and I are running down the hallway. I only recognize one boy, Thomas, but the others are unknown to me, however since Aris trusts them I suppose I will, too. After all, they want the same thing I do. To get the hell out of here. One of the boys look familiar, his face tickles the back of my mind, almost as if I knew him from before the Maze. I can’t really put my finger on why, but his sandy blonde hair, his honey brown eyes, hell, his entire being seems so familiar. But that’s  _ not _ my main focus right now. We have to get out of here, but the guards are closing in, and we’re running out of options.

“This way!” Thomas orders as we come to the end of the hallway. I look back at the guard who is currently chasing us, and his lonesome gives me a crazy idea.

“Wait,” I call out, and turn around, surprising everyone. 

“Y/n, what are you doing?” Aris shouts, trying to get a hold of my arm. I shake him off and start running at full speed. As I make it to the end of the hallway, I use my last step to push off, flying into the air. My knee connects with the guard’s chest, and he collapses to the ground. The group gathers behind me, impressed.

“Jesus Christ, y/n” Aris murmurs as he stops at my side, looking down at the guard. 

“Well done, girly,” The Asian guy smirks, bowing his head at me. 

“Okay we’ve got to move now, guys,” Thomas warns and gestures to us to run. My chest begins to tighten and my mouth goes dry from all the running, but I continue anyways. Despite the odds, having Ratface confront us, we make to a dark open space full of parked cars, and we race to the giant metal door to freedom. But of course guards begin appearing from every direction and start shooting at us. We run even faster towards the door, attempting avoid the bullets flying at us. We get to the exit, and Thomas pulls up a big switch, causing the door to begin opening. I look back at the guards one last time, and my heart stops as one aims for Aris, who’s running towards the door. I quickly get behind the boy and scream at him to move out the door. Not feeling like that was enough, I shove him out of the door, simultaneously feeling a sharp pain in my right leg. I decide to ignore the burning injury, limping after the group. Sand is flying everywhere, some penetrating my wound and rubbing the skin around it raw. At the top of a sand dune, someone tugs on my foot, pulling me to the ground. The honey eyed boy holds a finger to his mouth and points to the lights gathering at the compound, rendering me completely silent as we wait for our chance to make a break for it. As soon as the lights disappear in the distance the group stands up, ready to run, but I find myself unable to. Confused, I look down at my leg, surprised to see that blood has completely soaked my pant leg. 

“Shit,” I whisper, biting my bottom lip.

“What’s wrong, are you okay?” Honey eyes asks, frowning at me. 

“Oh, I’m fine. I just can’t stand up.” I respond, gesturing to my leg. His eyes widen, and he helps me up. The wind really starts blowing, and we all know that we need to find shelter or face being caught. With Honey eyes helping me run, we discover some sort of glass box in the sand with an opening. Theresa dives in, and we follow after her. Inside there’s a steep hill leading to some sort of common area with lots of tents.

“Where the hell are we?” The Asian guy asks aloud as he shines the flashlight around the room.

“We’ve got to go,” Thomas says anxiously.

“No.. no tell me what is going on” Theresa refuses, and we look to Thomas expectantly.

“It’s WICKED, they lied to us, we never escaped. Me and Aris found bodies, too many to count.” He prattles on.

“Dead bodies?” 

“No, but they weren’t alive either. They had them strung up with tubes coming out of them. They were being drained. There is something inside of us that WICKED wants, something in our blood.” Thomas looks at us, distressed. My eyesight begins to blur, and my head gets light. 

“Okay, so what is the plan?” Honey eyes asks, and he is met with silence. “You do have a plan right?”

“Yeah, ” Thomas nods unconvincingly.

“Well we followed you out here, Thomas, and now you saying that you have no idea what we’re going or where we’re doing!” Honey eyes’s voice cracks, while Aris stares at the ground with a concerned look on his face. 

Everyone goes silent and tries to come up with some sort of plan. I feel cold sweat running down my forehead and my breath starting to shake. The room gets darker, and the silence fills with a ringing inside my ears. I lose feeling in my legs, and collapse to the ground. The last thing I see before going unconscious is Aris rushing to my side, screaming my name.

**-Third Person POV-**

“What happened?” Aris looks at Newt from Y/N’s side. 

“I don’t know!” Newt responds, checking the girl’s neck for a pulse. He finds himself oddly relieved to find one, but to his horror it’s weakening with every minute.

“Let me take a look,” Winston kneels besides her and begins to carefully inspect her. He swears as he makes his way to her leg and finds the gaping hole. 

“Is she going to be okay?” Aris asks worriedly, and Winston meets his eyes apologetically.

“The bullet went right threw, but she’s lost a lot of blood. I need something to stop the bleeding.” Despite hardly knowing the girl, Newt felt sick to his stomach about the prognosis. Everyone except him and Winston immediately begin to look for something, anything useful. 

‘I know her,’ The thought pops into Newt’s head suddenly, surprising him.

“Newt, could you shine the light towards her leg?” Winston asks, and the honey eyed boy complies. To their astonishment Y/N begins to wake up, her fingers twitching.

**-Y/N POV-**

My eyelids feel heavy and I struggle to open them. There is a pressure on my right thigh, and pain shoots through my body, rousing me from whatever sleep I was in. I begin moaning, and a hand takes mine. My eyes open widely and I see Honey eyes kneeling next to me, holding my hand, while another boy is using his to stop the bleeding. 

“Squeeze, love.” Honey eyes tells me, and I comply, recognizing the gesture. His face contorts in pain, but he doesn’t let go or close his eyes. Instead he meets my E/C ones, and smiles slightly.

“You’re going to need stitches, Y/N,” My nurse warns me, his hands never leaving my wound. Somewhere Aris yelps in surprise that he found a first aid kit, and races to us. 

“This is going to hurt.” The nurse warns me, holding up a needle and thread. I gulp audibly and squeeze Honey eyes’s hand some more.

“Just do it.” I grit my teeth and look away. 

“I’m not so good with blood, or any of that,” Aris whimpers, his face turning green, “I’m just, uh, going to go, uh, find some water.” He hops up and walks away, his hand over his mouth to keep from retching.

“Thanks for leaving me with strangers!” I call after him sarcastically, and Honey eyes chuckles.

“I’m Newt and that’s Winston,” He tells me, as his hand caresses my face softly to calm me down.

“Y/N,” I smile weakly. 

The nurse, Winston, pulls some alcohol out of the first aid kit and give it a whiff before pouring it on my leg. I scream bloody murder, gripping Newt’s hand with white knuckles. He gives a wince, and I look at him apologetically.

“Sorry,” I say, and he blushes a bit. 

“Don’t worry about it.”  

I smile at him and swallow a moan as Winston starts stitching me up, sharp pain flowing through me every time the needle pierces my skin. Small hisses escape through my teeth, and Newt meets my eyes worriedly. 

“Talk to me,” I tell him. “Get my mind off of the fact I’ve been shot.” Newt nods with understanding and begins talking.

“That move you pulled back at the compound was amazing.” He compliments me, and heat rushes to my face.

“It was, wasn’t it?” He cracks a smile at my humbleness. 

“Very. Were you a runner?” 

“Actually I was a Jack.” He looks at me with confusion.

“I did a little of everything. A jack of all trades,” I elaborate, “You?”

“Second-in-command,” He admits, and I giggle. “What’s funny?” 

“I like a man who can take control.” I begin laughing from blood loss and pain. He cracks a smile and rolls his eyes. 

“I really don’t think now is the time to flirt.” 

“The present is all we’ve got, Honey eyes. Might as well enjoy it.” I respond, sobering up.

“All done!” Winston yells as he puts the bandage on and stands up. He looks between Newt and I before walking away awkwardly. Newt picks me up bridal style with surprisingly strong arms, and I rest my head on his chest. 

“Let’s get you some water. Then we can talk about enjoying the present.”

“Cheeky Bastard.” 


	2. Salvatore Sister (Reader x Kol Mikaelson)

I held my breath as I knock on the door to the Salvatore home. Seconds after doing so, the door is answered by a beautiful dark haired man with dark blue eyes. He takes one look at me before slamming the door. 

“Damon, unlock the door before I break it down!” I laugh, hitting the door playfully with my open palm.

“Well if it isn’t Y/N, my annoying younger sister,” He answers through the closed door, waiting only a few seconds before opening it and wrapping me into a tight hug. 

“Oh please, I’m your favorite sibling,” I smirk, kissing his cheek as he let go of me. I set my bag down on the doorstep, sighing happily.

“What’s that I hear about a favorite sibling?” Stefan’s voice echos through the house, mere moments before I’m tackle hugged. Damon laughs while watching Stefan and I fight for the upperhand in the front yard. We only tussle for a few minutes before a straight haired Katherine approaches, looking confused.

“Stefan, who’s this?” She looks at me, frowning. Stefan sees the look on my face and slams me to the ground before I can attack.

“What’s  _ she _ doing here?” I hiss, unable to get up. 

“Y/N, that’s not Katherine. She’s human, listen to her heartbeat. Can’t you hear it?” He says, helping me up after understanding dawns on me. I brush the dirt off me before holding a hand out to the doppelganger, smiling politely.

“I’m Y/N, Steffy and Damon’s sister,” I bat my eyelashes as she takes my hand, shaking it.

“Elena. That’s funny, Stefan never said he had a sister.” She smiles, and I pull my hand away, not unkindly.

“That’s hardly surprising. I’m something of a black sheep.” I grin evilly, and she backs away slowly.

“That’s enough, Y/N,” Stefan says warningly, stepping between us. I roll my eyes, and blow Elena a kiss before heading into the house. Damon’s waiting for me, holding two glasses and a bottle of our favorite bourbon.

“Not that I don’t love you, sister, but what are you doing here?” He asks, pouring me a glass and handing it to me. I take a swig before answering.

“I heard trouble was in town, and I couldn’t resist a chance to raise a little hell,” I wink at him before I take another sip. “I heard that the Originals were here.” I admit, blushing slightly as Damon groans.

“Really? You came home, for the first time in decades, to meet a bunch of lunatics?” He frowns, disapprovingly. 

“I heard that they were hot?” I offer, and he looks disgusted. Stefan laughs from behind us.

“I guess this is your lucky day, Y/N. Tonight the Mikaelsons are holding a ball, and the whole town’s invited,” Stefan smiles slightly.

“Woah there, we don’t have to tell her everything,” Damon looks at Stefan meaningfully.

“Thanks Steffy, and Damon, I deserve to meet all of those yummy Originals after the century and a half I’ve spent cleaning up your messes,” I remind him with a devilish grin, ignoring the feeling that they weren’t telling me something.

“Mhm," Damon hums, setting down his glass.

"Are you still mad I haven’t visited? Damon, it’s only been,” I stop to think, “70 years, give or take a couple. That’s hardly a crime.”

“Will you two stop bickering? Damon’s excited you’re here. He just has a hard time expressing his feelings,” Stefan hugs me, shooting a look at our older brother. 

“It’s not the only reason I’m here. I heard you were in trouble, and I figured I could help.” 

“That’s the thing, Y/N. Those ‘yummy’ men and their sister  _ are _ our problem,” Damon takes a sip of bourbon, rolling his eyes at me.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t have a little fun with them first. Who knows, maybe we can come to diplomatic reasoning.” I wink, wiggling my eyebrows as I finish off my glass. “Just promise you won’t kill the one I pick, if push comes to shove.” I set the glass down, and look at my brothers with pleading eyes.

“I don’t make promises I can’t keep,” Damon says with an annoying smirk.

“So long as it isn’t Klaus.” Stefan promises, kissing my forehead.

"We will have to see about that when I get there, but I have a bigger problem at the moment. What am I going to wear?” My eyes widen in realization of my dilemma.

“There’s a store in town,” Stefan answers, tossing me a wallet. “Don’t spend too much.”

____________________________________________________________________

I decide on a black gown with Tulle off shoulders and a puffy skirt. The waist is cinched, perfect to show off my hourglass figure, and the color accents my tanned skin. I arrive at the mansion fashionably late, and enter silently. I’m stand in the crowd, sipping champagne when a handsome man with brown hair and chocolate eyes takes my glass and set it on a passing waiter’s tray. But before I could protest, he pulls me onto the dance floor, grinning.

“What’s the matter, darling? Surprised?” He asks, his eyes alight with mischief. 

“Pleasantly. I was becoming rather bored.” I admit, biting my bottom lip, smiling. 

“As host, I cannot allow that. No being bored.” He commanded with mock seriousness, making me laugh.

“Host, eh? Which Original are you then? The infamous Klaus, the noble Elijah, the ancient Finn, or the devilish Kol," I ask as he takes my hand in his own.

“Let’s see. I haven’t had a chance to become infamous, what with being locked in a box for centuries, I’m certainly not noble, I’m definitely not ancient, but I have been known to be devilish.” He grins, kissing my hand softly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kol.” I smirk down at him. 

"The pleasure is mine, darling. But I’m at a disadvantage, I haven’t a clue as to who you are.”  

“Y/N Salvatore, at your service” I curtsy, and he looks at me with confusion.

“Salvatore as in-," Kol starts.

“Damon and Stefan Salvatore? They’re my brothers. I generally keep to the shadows, it’s safer.” I shrug, smiling.

“You should make yourself more known, it’s unfair to keep such a beautiful thing a secret," He winks, placing his hands on my waist.

"Aren’t you Prince Charming," I murmur, chuckling.

“Anything but.” He turns me in time with the tune, “Now tell me all about you. I want to hear everything there is to know about Y/N Salvatore.”

“I’m a Gemini, I enjoy rainy days, I love O+ blood, and I’ve been stuck in a 17 year drought.” I wiggle my eyebrows as we circle about. He laughs, his eyes almost gold with the lighting, and if I’m being completely honest with myself, it’s the moment I fell in love.

____________________________________________________________________

The  Salvatore brothers didn’t like what they were seeing.

“Did he just put his hand on her waist?” Damon asks, not believing his eyes.

“Ah, yep, I think he did. I knew she’d pick Kol,” Stefan smiles at his brother’s facial expression.

“Who else stood a chance? Kol is the male equivalent to Y/N,” Damon groans, feeling annoyed.

If Damon was honest with himself, he was happy for Y/N. He knew she didn’t trust easily, and could take care of herself, but he couldn’t help the mood he got in whenever she got involved with a guy. He smiles slightly, however, when a thought flashes through his head.

“I think we’re going to have to put her on a leash.” 

 


	3. Bang Bang (Kai Parker/Reader) Part One?

 

_ Based off of Shot Me Down by David Guetta _

“Run run as fast as you can, you can’t beat me, Y/N.” The light brown haired boy calls out to me, smiling widely as he chases me around the yard.

“You’ll never catch me!” I giggle before tripping and scraping my knee. I cry out, tears already starting to fall down my face. He rushes over to me, and pauses at the sight of my bloody leg.

“Cool!” He exclaims, inspecting it closely.

“No, it hurts,” I moan. He frowns at me.

“Don’t be such a baby.” He makes his hand into a gun and pretends to shoot me. “Bang, Bang. You’re dead!” Kai laughs, “I always win!”

“No fair! You cheated!” I pout, standing up shakily and pushing him over. He laughs and pulls my leg, toppling me to the ground as he stood up.

“Baby.” He sticks his tongue out and tugs on my hair. I clench my hands into tiny fists, standing up angrily. “Baby Y/N, want me to change your diaper?” He sang cheerfully, pleased with himself.

“I’m not a baby! I’m a big girl.” I screech, my nails cutting into the soft skin of my palm.

“You are a 5 year old baby!” Kai crows, strutting around.

“You’re only a year older! That makes you a 6 year old baby.” I realize, giggling. He freezes and looks at me angrily.

“Shut up, stupid head.”

“Kai is a baby, a itty bitty baby!” I laugh, clutching my stomach.

“I said, Shut up!” He yells, pulling my hair. I scream in pain, punching his stomach.

Somehow we end up on the ground, me with a black eye and him with a deep scratch between his eyebrows.

“I hate you, you poopy head!” I scream, finally alerting my parents. My mother runs out the front door of our house and separates us.

“Y/Full/N, look at you! You’ve torn your dress and got it all dirty! And your face!” Her eyes focus on my black one. “Kai, sweetie, head on home. Tell your mother I’m so sorry.” She shoos him away, picking me up.

“Mommy, he started it!” I pout, watching Kai leave.

“Well, I’m finishing it.” She brings me inside the house, and sets me on a stool. “Stay away from that boy. He’s trouble, Y/N. Promise?” She looks me in the eyes, holding up her pinky finger.

“I promise, Mommy."    
  



End file.
